


On Edge

by BabyShibaPrincess



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fingerfucking, M/M, Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyShibaPrincess/pseuds/BabyShibaPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some surprises are great. Others, not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Edge

**Author's Note:**

> I was given two different prompts for 'tentacles' and 'edging' so I decided to combine the two and this is the first time I'm ever writing something like this so it might be horrible. Also I could not think of any better title.

Of all the things that could have been expected from someone who lived in Night Vale, somehow Carlos didn't classify Cecil's tentacles as 'weird'. Maybe 'mildly surprising', because after the wheat incident, not many things actually were surprising. Every now and then they did get in the way of... Certain things, but Carlos didn't particularly care. In fact, he didn't mind the feeling of being wrapped up or even petted by the extra appendages, which probably should have worried him more. And Cecil had been adamant on telling him early on in their relationship, which had made things easier.

____

It had been an unusually stifling day, but Carlos had been cooped up in his lab for hours so he wasn't sure if it was just him. He knew that he was getting closer to figuring out the whole 'time' issue, no matter how much of a headache it was giving him. He'd almost fallen off the stool he was sitting on when a loud knock startled him. When he opened the door, Cecil was waiting outside, looking as happy as he usually was around Carlos. They had already been dating for a few weeks, so visits from Cecil weren't all that unexpected.

"Cecil?" Carlos had asked, "I wasn't really expecting you."

"Well." Cecil looked like he was trying to figure out what to say. "Remember when we were talking the other day?"

"Yes."

"And I said 'I sure would love to help you with some of the science you're always doing.' And you said 'Maybe sometime when I'm not so busy.' And I was like, 'Well can that be sometime soon?' And you were like-"

"Alright, I get it Cecil," he'd said. Cecil's impersonation of him was getting better. "You can come in." Cecil's smile widened at that, and he'd walked in and sat down in the chair nearest to Carlos. But that was all he did, though Carlos got the sense he wanted to say something.

And a few minutes later, when Cecil said, in a stern kind of voice, "Carlos, I need to tell you something." Carlos just turned towards him, looking utterly confused at the sight of Cecil standing there, a foot or so away from him, arms crossed, and several other... Limbs out behind him, all the same dark purplish sort if color, tapering off at the end.

Carlos had squinted a little. He'd taken off his glasses and put them back on again, but Cecil still stood there, exactly the same and looking worried. "I hadn't really intended to tell you this way, but I thought it was important to tell you now." His expression changed to something almost sullen. He expected Carlos to be shocked, and at the worst, appalled. What he hadn't expected was for Carlos to reach out and pull him in by his sweater vest for a kiss.

____

There were the expected questions, like where they manifested from, because Carlos sure hadn't noticed them before. But they were just technicalities. Cecil was as human as him, just with something extra. It didn't really matter.

So everything progressed kind of normally. Carlos enjoyed the feeling of being able to have Cecil's arms wrapped loosely around his waist when they kissed, and still have Cecil stroke up and down his back, around his shoulders. When they'd first had sex, with both of Cecil's hands tangled in his hair, the feeling of Cecil's tentacles running along his body as he fucked him senseless was mind-blowing. And even though Cecil was warmer than most people, being wrapped up in all of Cecil's limbs could make him fall fast asleep in no time flat.

All in all, things were going pretty great. Amazing, even. They'd spent a lot, if not most of their nights together after that. Most of the time at Carlos' home, though, because as comfortable as Cecil was, nothing could take his mind off of the scratching sounds and low hum that emitted from Cecil's closet.

Tonight, they're at Cecil's place. They'd been watching some movie, but it was easily forgettable. A few minutes in, Carlos felt Cecil's hand on his thigh. Or, what he'd assumed was Cecil's hand. When he glanced over, Cecil was sitting on the couch the same way as before, hands folded and in his lap. To anyone else he would have looked tense, but Carlos knew that it just meant he wasn't planning on using his hands any time soon. The warm pressure on his thigh slid higher, and Carlos couldn't really focus on much else.

Cecil isn't even looking at him, he's still focusing on the screen. The first time he'd done something like this, Carlos thought it was unintentional. But he knew better by now. Cecil leans back a little, relaxing somewhat, the appendage now teasing under the hem of Carlos' t-shirt. It almost tickles, but Carlos keeps a straight face.

"Carlos?" Cecil speaks first. "Do you-"

"Yes."

"You didn't even hear what I was going to ask," Cecil says.

"It's a yes." Cecil actually looks at him now, movie long forgotten.

____

A few minutes later, they're in the darkness of Cecil's bedroom, and vaguely Carlos registers that there's no humming sound in the room. Cecil had long since pulled his t-shirt off, made quick work of his jeans and boxers. But Cecil was still almost fully dressed, his shirt only half unbuttoned. Carlos almost felt vulnerable, but he'd pushed the thought aside as irrational.

"I want to try something different." Cecil's hands are warm against his neck as he says it, his tentacles skirting along the rest of Carlos' body; down his chest and across his stomach, one coiling loosely around his thigh. He's on his back, Cecil between his legs, nearly looming over him.

Cecil leans down and kisses him, softly at first, their lips barely even touching. It lasts a second or two at the most, Cecil pulling away in favor of leaving light kisses down his neck to his collarbone, then licking in the little dip there. Carlos wants to squirm, but Cecil's hands are on his arms, keeping him somewhat still. One of his hands slides up from Carlos' arm to his face, thumb swiping over his bottom lip. Carlos opens his mouth but Cecil doesn't do anything. He just takes his hand away and reaches over him for something.

"What did you mean by different?" Carlos finally thinks to ask. His only reply is a soft hum from Cecil.

Before he can even say anything else, Cecil is kissing him again. He trails his hand down Carlos' body, to his cock, wrapping his fingers around it. His hand is cold and slick with lube, and Carlos gasps, the sound muffled against Cecil's mouth. It warms up quickly though, and Cecil strokes him slowly, almost languidly. Not too long after, Carlos is pushing his hips up into the touch, breathing erratically and letting out the occasional moan.

"Oh, Carlos, you make the most beautiful noises." Cecil's voice is almost a purr. He's moving his hand with quick flicks of his wrist, and Carlos would be almost embarrassed at how close he was if it didn't feel so good. He tilts his head back, enjoys the sensations and the undivided attention. Only when he feels something else slide down his body does he open his eyes.

Both of Cecil's hands are occupied, so Carlos knows what's making its way across his thighs and down further. That's not the problem. The problem is when it rubs teasingly over his hole, slick with something and _oh_ , Carlos hadn't thought of that before. Well, of course he had, once or twice, but it wasn't something he'd told Cecil about, unless Cecil had somehow read his mind.

Really, Carlos almost wants to ask what Cecil's doing, but before he can say anything the slick appendage is pushing into him, taking his mind off of everything else. Dimly, he's aware of Cecil saying something, but it's hard to concentrate on even his own breathing. Cecil's hand is still on his cock, but he's not moving it anymore.

Carlos jerks his hips down when the tentacle curls over his prostate. He lets out a shaky moan and chances a glance up at Cecil. Cecil is staring at him intently, skin flushed and looking just as worked up as Carlos is. Which makes no sense, because Carlos hasn't even touched him yet. As soon as he does make a move to, his arms are being held down. "Cecil, what are you- _ah_ -"

Cecil jerks him again in short, firm strokes, hand just on the good side of too tight. Carlos shudders, head falling back against the pillows again. It doesn't take long before his hips start stuttering in their rhythm, and he breathes out, "C-Cecil, I'm go- _oh_ -ing to-" but Cecil tightens his fingers, preventing Carlos from doing much more than moaning helplessly. The tentacle is still rubbing inside of him, the feeling almost unbearable.

But Cecil keeps going. Carlos tries to move, but Cecil has a firm grip on his arms. He's worked up enough that it doesn't take much for Cecil to bring almost to orgasm, then pull back, withdrawing his hands altogether.

"Cecil, _please_ ," Carlos pleads, trying to push back towards him. Cecil's hands slide down his body then, feather light touches. It's torture, and Cecil stops at Carlos' hips, pinning him down from there, too.

"Please what?" Cecil asks, voice dropping to an even lower volume than before.

"Just- just _fuck me_ already," Carlos gasps. Cecil presses deeper inside of him, and Carlos arches his back as much as he can in his position. He feels like he's on fire. Like Cecil's hands are branding marks into his skin. It's as agonizing as it is amazing, and Carlos feels hyper-aware of every second of it.

"Not yet." It's just what Carlos expected to hear. Cecil pulls out of him, pushes two of his fingers in instead. He twists them and curls them and stops when he's sure Carlos is close to coming. He listens to Carlos pant and moan and occasionally curse. He decides to tease him one more time, finding the perfect angle to push his fingers in.

" _Please_ ," Carlos whines, a sound he'd be embarrassed of if he could think straight. Cecil gives in, working his fingers in a steady pace until Carlos comes, untouched, over his stomach and Cecil's shirt. Cecil then pulls his limbs away, freeing Carlos' arms, but keeps a hand on his thigh, rubbing it soothingly.

It takes awhile for Carlos to ride out the aftershocks and come down from the high, but as soon as he can think clearly he pulls Cecil down for a kiss, arm wrapping around the back of his neck. His other slides to Cecil's pants, trying as best he can to unbutton them with one hand. Once he does get them undone it only takes a few pulls on Cecil's cock to bring him off, shuddering and groaning.

After Cecil moves next to him, they're laying side by side, Cecil's arms wrapped around Carlos and his tentacles back to wherever they went when he didn't have them out. Carlos still hadn't asked about that. He's not sure what to say now- if anything- because Cecil is warm and comfortable and probably about to fall asleep. So he doesn't say anything. Cecil does.

"Oh, Carlos." Cecil has his eyes only partially open, and he looks content, "You were perfect as always." Carlos doesn't respond, but he gives him a look that says something along the lines of ' _never again_ '. His glasses are crooked and he probably looks like a mess. Cecil looks almost guilty, as he should. Carlos wants to laugh. So he does, and then he finally speaks the first thing that comes to his mind.

"What happened to that noise coming from your closet?"

"That?" Cecil asks, snuggling closer to him, "I took care of it." Carlos stares up at the ceiling. He doesn't ask what 'it' is.

**Author's Note:**

> Give me prompts or just watch me have an early mid-life crisis at candycoatedavalanche.tumblr.com


End file.
